


Without Question

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging, Its a poem, Pantoum, Twincest, cross posted on tumblr, it's a pretty one sided cersei and jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: He told her and he had no reason not to believe.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 4
Collections: Moody Blues Lyrics





	Without Question

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"The secrets of our souls."** from Question

Because she told him they were soul mates  
He believed this with without question  
The connection, the passion, the everything  
Shared was too much for anything else

He believed this with without question  
Ignored the looks and whispers  
Shared was too much for anything else  
The Gods forged them to be together forever

Ignored the looks and whispers  
Of those who would not, couldn’t understand  
The Gods forged them to be together forever  
In her love he trusted above all reason

Of those who would not, couldn’t understand  
How he turned a blind eye to her truth  
In her love he trusted above all reason  
Born together, die together it was a comfort

How he turned a blind eye to her truth  
The connection, the passion, the everything  
Born together, die together it was a comfort  
Because she told him they were soul mates


End file.
